


Gaping Maw.

by Rezzekmood



Series: The betrayal knows my name. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Needs a Hug, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Good Peter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Post-Nogitsune, Slow Burn, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It, Touch-Starved Derek Hale, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton, War, Werewolf Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzekmood/pseuds/Rezzekmood
Summary: Its been a few months since Stiles found out about Scott, since he walked out and started the war between the Hale pack and McCall pack.It wasn't in his plan to be alive not to mention come back to when he was sixteen but Landon and the Nemeton helped him through it, Chris and Peter hold him up through it.He just wants to save them, wants to find out what his mother was and why his father is distant.But there's a war going on and two psychopathic Argents running around, not to mention Allison has joined Scott's side.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Jackson Whittemore, Laura Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The betrayal knows my name. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557892
Comments: 38
Kudos: 321





	1. Gaping wide.

It really wasn't his intention to start a war, it wasn't in his plans or his backup plans but if he's honest he saw it coming a very long time ago. Scott was never one to take the loss of something he deemed his well, never the type to admit he was wrong or forgive someone even when they hadn't done anything wrong.

He had to give this one to Deaton, the man sure knew how to divert attention from himself even if the Druid didn't quite know his plans for Scott.

Kate had finally shown back up along with her father, he'd been hearing more and more from the trees and Landon about them scouting the now finished Hale pack house. His magic was itching just below his skin, waiting to finally activate the protections he'd had Isaac set up in and around the house as well as the ones in the preserve.

Stiles was just glad he was back with them, that he could keep them safe without having to keep his distance in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable death. 

Hopefully nothing would go wrong, hopefully he'd be able to have some peace and quiet to get to know Chris a little more and strengthen their bond. He could already feel how strong Peter and Chris' relationship had become and knew part of it was because they dated in the past, they were always destined to meet but it would never have worked without all three of them in the end.

Finding out that Scott's actions were completely his own and not the work of the magic Deaton had cast on Laura was devastating, it broke his heart all over again that his once brother could chose so many other people over him but he'd mourned that loss a long time ago, he'd buried his brother the day his body showed up in the Beacon Hills he used to know and hate.

He wouldn't mourn the loss of him again, not when he'd not even gotten to know him this time, not formed the bond he had last time.

Scott was a wound that would never heal, was as much family as Mellissa was after his mother died all those years ago.

Not anymore though, not after the betrayal and heartbreak, his trust was ripped apart and spat on by the McCall family and he could finally see the rot hidden under the false masks of the 'good' and 'moral' family.

They were currently packing their stuff, finally preparing to move over to the new house now that Stiles had returned to the pack. Now that his bonds were back and he had explained his plan, his reluctance to start a war with the McCall pack without first dealing with the rest of the Argent's and of course the Dark Druid Deaton.

Allison had returned to Scott, her original interest in Isaac and easy acceptance of werewolves when Chris had told her was finally coming to light. Gerard and Kate had gotten to her a _very_ long time ago and Stiles couldn't say he was completely surprised, she was Kate's daughter and that woman wouldn't give up an opportunity such as that so easily especially not to her werewolf loving brother.

Stiles was in his room packing the rest of his clothes when Derek cautiously entered behind him, the rest of the pack were already heading over to the new house and Stiles hadn't realised Derek had decided to stay behind. His surprise was short lived when he saw the faint blush hidden behind Derek's beard and the anxious look in his eyes, he'd gotten to know this Derek close to the end last time and now that he knew what he did he realised it wasn't just mind control magic that was interfering with the reformation of the Hale pack.

Derek was being made to feel the guilt of something that wasn't meant to be on his shoulders every day for years after the fire, it had stopped him from being a good Alpha and clouded his judgement by making his negative emotions stronger than they would have been.

"What's wrong Der?" Stiles saw the blush intensify at the nickname and could only smile indulgently, he was certain Derek would get better eventually and this was only the start "thank you," he mumbled and quickly averted his gaze, Stiles hadn't expected Derek to thank him and got up with a small smile.

With hesitant steps he pulled Derek into his arms and hugged the still anxious 'wolf, Stiles understood how he felt if only because he'd seen it happen before and so he only held him close.

Soon Derek returned the embrace almost crushingly and buried a whine into Stiles' neck, being in his Alpha's arms calming the muddled thoughts and feelings in his mind for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Someday Derek would be better, he'd wake up in the morning without guilt and go to sleep at night with pack and family surrounding him, until then Stiles would hold him and tell him how amazing he is. He'd reassure him that everything he was doing was right and encourage all his decisions, Stiles was Derek's Alpha and his uncle's mate, he was someone Derek could trust.

The touch starved 'wolf melted into the hug and relished Stiles' whispered words of praise and acceptance, it was already beginning to feel like family being in his Alpha's arms and he felt happy.

Hope filled his chest and stayed there even when Stiles pulled away and directed him into helping him move boxes down to the jeep, despite being bossed around by someone he hardly knew beyond the months he'd been living in the Stilinski household he didn't feel resentful or angry, he was happy to be useful and help Stiles move into the house his uncle had rebuilt for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had been anxious since Stiles came back, the constant worry that Stiles would once again feel the need to leave them in order to protect them from something only he could see coming made his wolf restless, even though he had Chris now as well Stiles had been the only thing keeping him sane after the coma, the boy's scent was the first thing his wolf recognised as pack after his failure to protect his last and he was abandoned to his fate.

Chris was the only one keeping him from constantly following his mate from a distance and he was thankful, despite Chris once being an Argent they had formed a bond as strong as his and Stiles' mate bond, Peter was ready to ask the man to become theirs once and for all but there was still his wolf's restlessness at thinking Stiles would leave again.

He wanted to claim Stiles in ever way possible but knew the other man wasn't ready, not after what he'd been through before coming back and Peter respected that, he didn't want to push or make it seem like he wasn't happy with what they had because he was but his wolf pushed at him to claim his mate more.

It pushed him to bite Chris just as much, knowing that another Alpha had turned his mate caused his wolf to pace in annoyance, he was a dominant creature by nature and becoming an Alpha only made it that much more obvious. He was infinitely thankful to have had Chris by his side during Stiles' absence "calm down Peter, Derek's with him so nothing will go wrong," Chris came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, Peter felt both his body and his wolf relax into the hold but couldn't help the snarl "I _know_ that, Stiles is strong enough to take care of himself but knowing and _seeing_ are two different things Chris."

There was a sigh behind him and hot breath on the back of his neck, he couldn't help the shiver of arousal and he had no doubt Chris could smell it on him, the man behind him was just as aroused and slowly slipped a hand down Peter's side to curl around his left wrist.

Peter knew his intentions and didn’t intend to stop him, it was about time they acknowledged the strength of the bond that had formed between them since Stiles had brought them back together. Peter was just grateful the man hadn’t touched Stiles’ bite first or he might have done something he regret, it would have ripped apart any chance they’d ever have of being together.

He allowed Chris to take his wrist and didn’t resist when it was brought up to the man’s mouth “I’m sorry Peter, for leaving you before ... it was the worst decision I’ve ever made,” he spoke softly into the delicate skin of Peter’s wrist and the Alpha couldn’t help the shiver when he felt the ghosting of sharp teeth touch his skin.

“I love you Christopher,” Peter breathed out and he found that it was true, somewhere along the line he’d fallen back in love with the man that had broken his heart and he found he didn’t regret it.

He felt whole and happy when _both_ Chris and Stiles were with him; Chris didn’t hesitate after hearing Peter’s confession and sunk his elongated canines into Peters wrist. Peter felt the bond sing just like it had when he’d bitten Stiles; he could feel Stiles’ elation through their bond as well and knew he’d made the right decision.

Once Chris had removed his teeth Peter took the man’s left wrist into his hand and kissed it softly, Chris was still holding his waist from behind when he whispered back “I love you too, I always have,” and Peter took that chance to bite into the wrist in his hand.

It felt so much better having both of his mates accept him and he couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up for when Chris and Stiles accept each other too, despite knowing Stiles was the one to suggest this Peter knew he wasn’t quite there yet with Chris.

The ever looming Shadow of the Argent clan’s presence and the secret Stiles had told him are both things he’d have to get over and discus with Chris in his own time, Peter on the other hand knew the man had renounced his family already and was currently working as a double agent but Peter constantly feared for the ‘wolf.

Being around hunters who’ve been brought up and trained to find and kill werewolves put Chris on edge now that he’s a ‘wolf, he’s more susceptible to making mistakes around them especially when handling wolfsbane and mountain ash.

“I can’t wait until Stiles sees the house,” Chris mumbled contently from where his head was resting on Peter’s shoulder, the house was nothing like the old Hale house, too many bad memories for those who were left after the fire, and the basement was better equipped as a safe room just in case something happened and they couldn’t use the tunnels.

Stiles hadn’t managed to draw the runes in person since his deal with Scott so Isaac had drawn them in according to instructions Stiles had left them, all they needed now was Stiles’ magic to activate them and they’d have nothing to worry about.

Well apart from the war Stiles had been trying to prevent, it was official when Scott had roared from his half of Beacon Hills in fury not long after Chris and Peter had caught up to a sobbing Stiles all those months ago. Now it was just a waiting game to see who would strike first, Stiles was adamant in killing Scott and the Matt kid no matter what and Peter had to agree even if they were teenagers.

Lydia was a problem none of them wanted to touch with a ten foot pole, a banshee with that much potential and a bloodline as pure as the Martin line was not someone they wanted as their enemy or their pack. Killing her wasn’t an option, not when she had found her hellhound and was friends with a kitsune family.

The kitsune would also have to go, he’s been told by Stiles that they were the reason the Nemeton was as corrupted as it was, they were the ones to bury the Nogitsune within its roots that would have one day caused Stiles a great deal of pain if he hadn’t come back to the past. That was something Peter could never forgive the family for, the possibility of harm befalling one of his mates of his pack was crushing.

It used to be his job to eliminate threats before they could become a problem but now that he was Alpha that job had to fall to someone else, despite Stiles already picking up the mantle and eliminating threats that he knew about from the future he couldn’t keep doing it, he was part of their Alpha trio and had a responsibility to lead in the light not hide in the shadows.

Erica was responding well to his training and she would make a great left hand, Isaac was a good right hand and despite being as morally grey as he, Stiles and Chris (most of the pack really) he was better at hiding it and suggesting plans of peaceful methods before handing out the more serious ones. Peter never thought he’d have this again after the fire, even before the fire he was shunned for his place in the pack and his sister wasn’t the nicest Alpha to serve, this pack was more than he could have ever asked for and he had Stiles to thank for making any of it possible, for coming back in time and preventing so many tragedies.

He couldn’t wait until the current threats had been dealt with, Allison had betrayed Chris and the pack when she’d run off to Scott’s side after the declaration of war and Peter knows that hurt the ‘wolf greatly. 

All he could do was offer his support to the man, offer his love and tell him it wasn’t his fault.

He doesn’t know if they’ll have to kill her too, if Kate and Gerard have gotten their claws in too deep for them to save her and Peter won’t let Chris be the one to do it. He knows how it feels to take the life of a family member even if you believe it’s the right thing to do, he’d only gotten over his guilt because there was truly no way the children of the former Hale pack would have survived the fire.

Chris couldn’t survive something like that, as Alpha he’d make sure Chris didn’t have to kill _any_ of his family even if they held a gun to his head.

Everything had come together nicely and Peter couldn’t wait until his niece Malia is rescued and given the home she deserves, couldn’t wait until they’re safe once again and can just _live_.

With a sigh he sat between Chris’ legs on the wrap around porch and waited for the last two members of their pack to return, waited for his other mate to give him one of his proud smiles when he lays his eyes on the freshly scarred mating bites.


	2. What doesn't kill us.

Stiles lives by the saying "what doesn't kill us makes us stronger," and so far Stiles has no reason to disagree with that statement, everything he's been through has shaped the person he is today and if he wasn't the person he was then he'd never have gone back in time, Peter and Chris and so many others would be worse off than they are now and Stiles would still be alone and broken.

One thing that _is_ different about Stiles now is that he doesn't run away from his problems, he knows now that they won't go away no matter how far he runs so he's resigned himself to having to face them.

Scott is now his problem, a problem not easily solved no matter the level of power he now possesses.

Another thing was the interesting conversation he had to have with the pack concerning his 'new' tattoos, of course he still knows how to lie in half truths to werewolves but he knows for certain the more experienced members of the pack can tell he was diverting.

When he and Derek finally made it to the new Hale house he was tingling with excitement, his magic was buzzing under his skin and he wanted to see with his own eyes the new development between their triad.

Derek was still in awe every time he saw the new Hale house, it was sandstone and dark wood with large reinforced glass windows, it had a wrap around porch and balconies on the second story, the third story dominated by large windows much like the back of the first story, there were two visible towers and Stiles knew from looking at the designs that they connected to a library and extended down into the basement.

It resembled nothing Stiles had ever seen before, the style and decoration on the stone left even _him_ in awe when he saw the finished product for the first time, wolf heads were cared into the stone along with the triskele and Stiles could see the runes hidden in plane sight decorating the wood and stone.

The house was by no means small and for the first time since seeing the designs Stiles grasped the true scope of it, with Peter and Chris stood on the porch the house dwarfed them, it was more like a mansion hidden deep in the woods and Stiles approved at the hum of joy he felt from the Nemeton.

The sense of home settled over him and as the car came to a stop he noticed Derek felt the same, relief made the older man's shoulders sag and his posture relaxed into the seat of the jeep some more.

“It’ll be ok Derek,” Stiles reassured with a smile playing at his lips, excitement bubbling under his skin “yeh,” Derek agreed with a sigh.

They got out of the car together, Stiles smiling some more as he came to his mates “we have some things to discuss,” Peter pulled him close when he was within reach, Chris was still wrapped around Peter “Oh?” Stiles questioned even though he knew what this was about, since getting back from the other world Peter had barely let him out of sight and Chris was always one step behind with his gun despite his new claws.

Derek was trying to discreetly edge past them but Peter was having none of it "nephew," he drawled lazily as he let Stiles go, despite Stiles' reluctance Peter pushed him into Chris' arms instead where he burrowed in closer to the man and stuck his tongue out at Peter childishly.

Peter rolled his eyes and had to remind himself that Stiles may be older than them all but he'd never really _had_ a childhood, neither had most of them and Peter wasn't about to reprimand him anytime soon for his childish behavior.

Derek was still like a cornered animal around most of them, when Stiles had come back and explained things Derek had quickly forgiven him and they'd become as close as Laura was to the two of them which surprised Peter since Derek was the most torn up about Stiles' 'betrayal'. Cora on the other hand was a different situation entirely, the only member of the pack she associated with was Jackson and even then it wasn't much because of Deucalion following the teen around like a shadow.

Peter pulled Derek into a hug, ignoring how he stiffened up slightly "welcome home nephew," he scented the younger man as he pulled away.

Derek was still wary of Peter, the many things they'd both said and done creating a mountain of problems between them that neither knew how to approach. Peter was trying though and Derek could see that, he was grateful for everything Stiles had done for them all and would happily begin tearing down the mountain between him and his uncle if only for the teen that he owed so much to.

It was hard being around Laura again, he'd split from her not long after she'd become the alpha and started acting more and more violent, feral even.

In a way Derek was happy when she died, happy that he no longer had to look over his shoulder for her but at the same time he missed her greatly. He missed ow they were when they were children, before anything bad had touched them and their family.

Deciding to finally take charge of his life again, Derek tentatively scented his uncle bad before he could pull away further. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Stiles' eyes alight with pride and the bond between them was warm and overflowing with love, Peter smiled one of his more genuine smiles and backed away to let him into the house.

They'd get through this, he knew they would.

Stiles could already hear laughter from inside the house not long after Derek closed the door, his bonds singing with warmth and _home_ and he knew from Chris' tightening embrace that he felt it too.

They deserved this, the Argent most of all and Stiles was happy he could give that to him.

For just one moment Stiles was able to forget about the upcoming war between their two packs, was able to forget about the four psychotic hunters coming for his pack, forget about Deaton and his 'balance'.

"Shall we go inside?" Stiles looked up at Chris, the man's eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile despite his lips being set in a grim line "of course sweetheart," Peter answered for him, he was pushed along with Chris through the now open door and int their new home.

Peter was getting better, his feral edge being tamed first with his anchor to Stiles and then to the pack and Chris.His mind finally healing from the fire, the trauma and grief now that he had pack and family around him once again.

"Welcome home Peter ... Chris. May the moon shine its light upon our future," Stiles escaped from Chris' arms and headed to where he heard the laughter of his packmates, the hard edge in his eyes dying into pools of liquid gold laughter and contentment.

He'd get through this, he'd protect them.

He knew he would.


	3. Blood on my hands.

They'd settled into a routine of sorts after the Hale house had been rebuilt, the pups would attend school and the older wolves would do rounds of the territory and contact other packs for alliances and to establish a good relationship. 

That left just Stiles, staring at the boards of information that was steadily growing with each new enemy.

Chris had been cast aside by his daughter who had decided to follow her mother instead of the uncle that had raised her without telling her who her real parents were, Kate had gotten her claws in deeply and was currently taking charge of the McCall pack whilst Gerard stalked around in the shadows.

Stiles grew more and more worried the longer Deaton stayed quiet, tension flooded the entire town of Beacon Hills and even the humans sensed something was about to happen.

He gnawed at the nail of his thumb as he ran through everything he knew, just trying to come up with a way to remove the Druid before he could become anymore of a threat.

Laura could feel Stiles' tension, her hand absently strayed to the back of her neck where the runes were. They all had a set painted on their skin now, safety measures of almost any kind Stiles was able to come up with were implemented as soon as he'd gotten back and given the rest of the pack the run down.

"It's simple isn't it?" Laura finally voiced, Stiles stopped chewing his nail and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow to convey his incredulity. It was endearing and she couldn't help thinking how well he'd fit into the role of being a Hale, she shook her head and smiled "we just have to lure him out."

Stiles kept looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate and when she didn't he spluttered "th-that's it?" incredulously, Laura only rolled her eyes "you're meant to be the smart one Stiles," she gave him a fond but exasperated look "let's get the others here and we can come up with a plan."

Stiles absently nodded, allowing his mind to run through many different scenarios and possible complications, Laura was right though.

Right about Deaton, about how easy getting rid of the druid would be if he stopped _overthinking_ everything, if he sat back and listened to some of the other people in his pack like Peter or Chris.

He didn't hear Laura leave but she must have as she was entering the war room with Peter and Chris since the pups were at school and everyone else was busy, Peter and Chris exchanged a knowing look when they saw Stiles hair sticking in every direction and how he was still pacing the room frantically.

"Oh sweetheart stop working yourself up like this, we're here for you," Peter came over to stop his pacing, Chris right behind him with the same calm expression as always but his eyes were warm and understanding.

Stiles stopped in Peter's hold and smiled at the three in the room "alright let's get this sorted," he turned back to the boards of information and pulled Peter towards the one in the middle, the one about the resident druid and what they knew of his movements so far.

"So Deaton associates with hunters more often than we originally thought," Stiles began "recently he's been speaking extensively with not only the Argents but the Calaveras, I can't get any info on what they're discussing but it seems to involve Beacon Hills and Eichen House."

Peter looked over the information presented to him "how about this?" He pointed to the map on the right side of the board "shady supernatural businesses, places frequented by assassins and mercenaries that Deaton has been spotted in the vicinity of in the last ten years," Stiles explained thoughtfully, it was something he'd found out in his first timeline and had surprisingly come in useful after all.

Peter hummed and looked to Chris "these are used by the hunters," he came and pushed several red pins into the map "as recruitment places for anyone willing to take a hit without questions," there was five in total, not many compared to the fifty or so dotting the map of the world.

Laura remembered her mother taking her to the one in Beacon County back when she was still young, it was run by a hunter who didn't follow the code and was all too happy to use 'weres to kill any supernatural he wanted killed "Deaton would most likely frequent here," she circled the first area Chris had pinned red, she's been young but there was no mistaking the Druid had followed her mother there once a long time ago.

Stiles hummed contemplatively, the hunter that ran the place was someone who'd stab his own brother in the back for the right price.

"I know who owned this place, if he's still there then cornering and taking Deaton out shouldn't be a problem." Stiles looked to Peter, the other man knew the hunter there too as he was the one to tell Stiles about him in the last timeline.

"It could work, better than most of the other options anyway," Peter agreed easily, Laura looked on fondly at how smart her pack was.

The gaping hole in her chest left over from the fire was slowly filling with life and love once again, her trust in her Alphas brimming softly with acceptance and pride.

She's glad Stiles was able to bring her back, give her a second chance at keeping her pack safe and whole and happy.

Stiles caught her eye from next to Peter and Chris (the two 'weres studying the board and whispering quickly to one another) and she could feel the understanding and love from him, it was euphoric and she felt safe.

They could do this,she was certain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cora was _wary_ of this pack; of her uncle who'd killed her older sister, of her brother who'd led Kate into their den with open arms, of Laura who ran and broke their last remaining bonds to family.

She'd bonded so quickly to Jackson in the Alpha's basement that she'd had hardly anytime to think about the consequences, her first real pack-mate in so very long had roped her torturer into things. 

Had formed a bond with the feral Alpha to stabilize him and then manipulated events into playing out the way he'd wanted, she doesn't know why she trusts him as much as she does.

Jackson was smart, sure, but not smart enough to do what he'd done mere hours after being bitten and turned by Derek. 

Stiles' bonds to the pack shone some light onto that, she could _feel_ how his thoughts sometimes slipped over to her and guided her away from sticky situations, they slithered and weaved around his bond and would strike when someone was in danger. 

Now reasonably she knows this isn't malicious, she feels its protective rage vibrating like a steel wire hanging between trees in the middle of a darkened forest, can tell those thoughts don't influence them in anyway but to give them ideas and suggestions in the heat of the moment, she even feels that Stiles doesn't do this purposefully but in the blackened part of her heart that had burned up with the rest of her family she doesn't trust it, doesn't trust **_him_**.

She'd trust Jackson to guard her back, she'd trust Erica and Boyd with her heart, she'd trust Isaac with his puppy like personality with her bonds but ... Everyone else were suspicious and observed distrustfully.

At first she'd given them the benefit of the doubt, has trusted them enough because of _Jackson_ that she could sleep and heal with them.

Then Stiles had left, his bond breaking apart from the rest of them and causing so much sorrow and betrayal.

She needed time to trust them again, to fully accept an Argent as her Alpha and Stiles to protect her like he'd promised them all.

With time she'd have pack again, but not yet ... for now she'll wait and see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson knew it would be hard accepting he was bi-sexual, moving on from Lydia who he'd thought he loved for so very long. He knew it would take time for him to come to love the former Alpha he'd bonded with when he'd only just turned, he was happy though.

For the first time he was happy and he didn't need to worry about not being accepted, he had friends who didn't care about his image and a pack that would literally kill for him and his happiness ... so yes, he _was_ happy.

Deucalion made him fall just a little bit more every day and he finally felt settled, he could see how the Alpha was slowly healing but he also knew they could never truly be together until Gerard was **_gone_**.

**For good.**

**He'd get blood on his hands, of that he was sure.**


	4. Taking Wolves.

She was at school, for the first time in her life she felt safe there and it was all thanks to her pack, her family that now surrounded her.

Boyd was always close to her, knowing the cruelties of loneliness and high school popularity.

Isaac was hovering, as much a pack mom as Stiles was on his good days.

Surprisingly Jackson also followed along with Cora wearing her perpetual scowl and Erica knew she was distrustful of them more since the 'Stiles incident', she didn't mind as long as Cora didn't endanger their pack, she could understand her worry but Erica _knew_ Stiles better than most and if there was one thing she was certain of it would be his loyalty to those he called his, and they were _his_.

They were a large group, most of the other students stayed away from them, so it came as a surprise when they were approached by a new kid, he looked a little older than them but he was definitely a new face and Erica was instantly suspicious.

They had only just had a new kid transfer in and she turned out to be a hunter keen on killing all of the ' _monsters_ ' so her distrust was justified, she stole a glance at her pack and saw they were all equally as suspicious.

"Hello," the new kid walked over to them with a smile, ignoring or oblivious to the menacing aura most of the pack were giving off "I'm Ray, I just transferred from New York," he continued on "and was wondering if one of you could show me around?" 

It didn't quite come across as a question, Erica thought it sounded more like a command and could feel her hackles rise "beat it<" she almost snarled, _almost_.

His smile fell and he glared rather harshly "now that wasn't very nice," his eyebrows jumped and danced, telling her so much more than the rest of him that she was impressed he wasn't a Hale "just leave us alone and go ask someone else," Jackson rolled his eyes, looking just as uncomfortable around the non pack human as the rest of the wolves.

He smelled all wrong, almost artificial and harsh chemical similar to a hospital.

She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like this was all wrong, her fight or flight instincts were right _there_ on the cusp of exploding. Her instincts, her **wolf** screaming ' _wrong, wrong, wrong_ ' in her head.

"We have to get to class," she plastered on a fake smile and pulled on Boyd's arm to get them moving "see you around," Ray called after their group and Erica flinched slightly, there was definitely a promise and a _warning_ in that last statement, she could feel it.

They were all on high alert through class, it was still early and they were uneasy but knew running away now would make things even worse.

They were half-way through third period when they noticed the McCall pack's absence, it was so jarring that the younger wolves visibly startled at their lack of awareness. Erica was taking calming breaths and remembering the chants Peter had taught them when they first started training with him, it worked better than anything Derek ever taught them but she's glad he _tried_.

Isaac was on his phone trying to get in touch with Chris or Laura since they were the only ones with a phone and actually used them, Stiles seems to always 'lose' his and Peter turns his nose up at the notion more often than not, Erica thinks he's just being stubborn. 

Deucalion had grown so used to not having his sight that most of the time he falls into old habits, teaching him how to navigate technology is as hard as you can imaging, and painful.

Derek is a whole other issue, even if they sent him a message it doesn't mean he'll reply or even look at it so they never know if what they want to say gets across or is ignored, it's an ongoing battle within the pack at the moment.

Chris answered rather quickly from what they could hear, Isaac settling down into his chair with relief which inadvertently settled the wolves as well.

Well all but Cora, she never seemed to settle much around them these days but it was slow progress.

By the end of the day they were all laughing easy with one another, relaxed and enjoying the casual, easy banter between them. Even Cora was no longer scowling and Erica swore her lips twitched up in a smile similar to how Derek's sometimes do, they were planning a game night since it was the weekend and they all practically lived together at the Hale house anyway.

Danny, Cora and Jackson got into Jackson's Porsche, a car that still makes Erica snort in derision because even Stiles had better taste than that as he'd proved when he'd helped Peter pick out a new BMW, she and Boyd would ride together with Isaac as he was the only one out of the three with a license and permission to drive Stiles' _baby_.

By the time Isaac had managed to start the piece of junk, and she was always surprised it _did_ start, Jackson was already gone and out of both sight and hearing range even for a werewolf.

They were on the road surrounded by the preserve, not quite at Hale territory when the jeep spluttered to a stop "you **have** got to be kidding me," Erica groaned in annoyance before hopping out of the car "Boyd will you help me with this, Isaac call Jackson," she ordered with an annoyed huff.

Boyd was her anchor, her rock in a sea of viciousness and _life_.

She suspected she was his, although she'd never be given a straight answer even if she was, she's glad she has him though and thankful Derek brought them together, he's like the brother she never had.

It all happened so fast, so quietly.

Boyd fell into her knocking them down and making the shot meant for her chest hit her arm instead, she looked at the teen in her arms and saw black blood bubble up out of his mouth. His eyes were wide and shocked, a hand came up to touch the blood and came away to look, to _understand_.

Erica wanted to cry but when she felt hands grab onto her, unfamiliar wolfsbane smelling hands, she fought back fiercely.

She's sure she managed to kill at least one of the people trying to get her before she felt a harsh prick at her neck, her confusion was short lived as the next moment later she was sinking to the floor groggily.

Boyd grabbed her hand weakly as they heard Isaac go down with a blood curdling scream, she managed to howl just once and hoped someone would hear her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac was the first to wake, the smell of blood and urine almost overpowering his human nose.

He groggily looked around but couldn't see Erica or Boyd, instead he saw a bunch of terrified faces stare up at him from where they huddled on the floor.

Many of the eyes peering at him belonged to humans but there was the unmistakable gold and blue wolf eyes shinning from further back, equally as terrified.

Then he noticed that he was strung up, his shoulders throbbed from the amount of time he'd no doubt been held there, when he looked behind himself and saw Kate Argent he knew what was going on.

Knew that he may not make it out of this basement alive, he could only hope Stiles came for them soon and got at least one of them back home safe, he wouldn't hold it against his brother if they died at the hands of these hunters though, even he couldn't have foreseen this happening after all.

Isaac sighed and hung his head, he was ready, or as ready as he'll ever be.


	5. The Banshee and The Hellhound.

Lydia was smart, she was a genius, the top of the food chain and high school wasn't about to change that.

Jackson had gravitated away from her when they were still young, she had no lingering attachments to him or Danny beyond the fact that they'd chosen the Stilinski's over _her_.

So she did what she does best, she put on her mask and _took_ what was rightfully hers, and at this moment in time that was the adoration and worship of the student body.

she'd took Scott and a few other 'undesirables' from middle school and turned them into the cream of the crop, it was unorthodox but she had a feeling they would one day become useful to her.

It wasn't long into their first semester that Scott started acting differently, it was like the arrival of the Argent girl awoke some instinct in him that drove him into something _bad_.

And where Scott went so did they, at first they'd thought he'd ran off on his own and left them behind _but he came back_.

He came back with tales so absurd she was considering leaving him in the gutter, the proof he brought with him was enough to convince her otherwise, made her _want_ to jump head first into this new world.

She didn't much care for becoming a werewolf but when Alan Deaton (who she was later told was a Druid) revealed that her heritage wouldn't allow her to turn she couldn't help feeling excluded, she felt almost inadequate for the few hours it took for the Druid to find books to reassure her that _if_ she took the bite she would become **_something_**.

She'd blindly followed the floppy haired werewolf to the preserve and deeper still until they came to a house, its former glory easy to discern even through the charred and derelict carcass.

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew of this place, knew of the Hale house and its tragedy six years ago.

It was curious and a little morbid when she was introduced to its current occupant, one Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills.

They had all agreed to come, to follow Scott to the man the Druid/vet had told them would help them, they hadn't doubted anything until they saw the decrepit ruins and put together just why the Hale's died, or as she suspected, killed.

In the end they all went through with accepting the bite from the Alpha, he was their only hope after all.

Despite them being the 'popular' kids, Erica and Boyd were still rather odd and they were frequently taunted and bullied when she wasn't around them. She wasn't with them often _because_ they were weird so she maybe should have seen it coming, the split in their little group.

When she and Matt naturally gravitated to Scott those two were drawn to their new Alpha, intricately linked in a way the rest of them never could be with their divided loyalties and ambitions.

She could see that now, could understand their _need_ to have a real pack, a real family.

It wasn't until the man smelling of hellfire and shrouded in a cloud of grey that she _really_ understood them though, until her banshee powers started to get stronger and she could almost hear the Hale family _**burn**_ when she would visit the house and Derek.

She saw it coming, it might have already been too late when she noticed that what Scott wanted was _wrong_ , but she saw it coming all the same.

When Peter had joined the fight the screaming of the Hales, and cloying smell of smoke and the bone deep ache her powers brought forwards set her priorities straight. 

Kira wouldn't listen to her, the kitsune was as marked for death as the wolf she stood beside.

The wolf that didn't even look at her twice once Allison came to their side, following in her families footsteps as a hunter once she'd seen the threat that was Peter Hale. 

Once she'd seen Christopher mooning over Stiles and the Alpha, once Kate had whispered her poisonous words into her ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They always failed, Scott and Gerard. 

Every plan they make to take Peter out and wrangle control of the supernatural community of Beacon Hills went up in smoke because of _Stiles_ , Stiles who she always overlooked and underestimated.

The Hellhound (for that was what the new deputy was) drew her in like a moth to a flame, she sensed less and less of the old deaths in Beacon Hills the longer she stayed with him and before she knew it she too was splitting from Scott and his _pack_.

Jordan Parish could also sense a difference in the town, he could tell the winds were changing and war was on the horizon.

She easily taught him what he was and helped him dim his senses, his appearance in town meant more than just the awakening of a banshee and she was _scared_.

Lydia didn't take well to the unknown, to things she didn't know or couldn't understand and so she spent more and more time with the hellhound that made everything _**quiet**_ again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long until she got wind of another of Scott's ill thought out plans, the only difference was this time Allison and Kate had decided to get on board.

The only sane person at that moment was Deaton and that was only because he was scared, more so than her.

She and Jordan had decided to get out before it was too late, before they were stuck in the draw of the Beacon forever.

They wouldn't be part of the coming massacre, she'd make sure of it.


End file.
